Stay
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: Or Five Times Harmony Addams Left Sam Evans and One Time He Left Her. Oneshot. Sam/Harmony. AU.


**One**

It's the beginning of summer and Harmony Addams is sitting at the Lima Bean counter, drinking a latte and reading a script for the play she's doing this summer. A moment later, a blond haired boy comes up and sits next to her. She glances up at him and catches his eye. He sends her a bright, friendly smile and she looks back down at her script, eyes wide.

"I'm Sam." He says a second later, "Sam Evans."

"Harmony." She replies, keeping a bored tone to her voice. She has to admit, the guy is cute, but she doesn't want a boyfriend right now. A boyfriend would just distract her. Hold her back. No, it would be better if she's on her own until after college, when she's on Broadway. At least she thinks so.

"What play are you reading?" He asks. Harmony inwardly sighs, obviously thinking that this guy can't take a hint. She just wants to study her lines, nail the play, and spend the rest of her summer doing the exact same thing – with maybe a few trips outside of the theater every once in awhile.

"It's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. If you're really that interested, why don't you come see it?" She asks, a little harshly. She instantly wants to take it back, however. She doesn't want to give this guy any glimmer of hope that she's interested. Even if he seems nice and has a good smile. She doesn't want a boyfriend.

Sam smiles and says. "Maybe I will. Where is it?" He asks. Harmony sighs, because she knows she walked right into this. She grabs a napkin and writes the address of the theater down and hands it to him.

"The play's in two weeks and starts at 7:30. Now, if you'll excuse me, I _have_ to go. I still have a lot more lines to study." She states, getting up and beginning to walk to the door. She hears Sam call out a faint _It was nice to meet you_, before she's out the door and walking away, leaving him behind in the dust.

**Two**

He does end up coming to the show. She sees him in the crowd of people and nearly faints. When she gave Sam that piece of paper, she hadn't expected him to actually come. She doesn't know what to make of his coming. She can't say she's totally displeased with the thought of him being there – but if anyone asked, she'd tell them otherwise.

Gavroche comes over and tells her to get into her spot. She does and the curtain goes up a minute later, the spotlight on her. She gives a great performance and gets a standing ovation from the crowd. Her eyes find Sam again and she sees him up in the balcony, with a huge smile on his face as he claps. She can't help but smile as well.

Backstage, he manages to find her in the crowd of people. He tells her that she did amazing and it was better than he expected it would be. She can't help but feel a well of pride stir up in her at his words. There's something about them that seem really genuine. Like he actually means them. She just as soon pushes those feelings away as soon as they come up. They're dangerous thoughts to have. She knows this.

"Listen, Harmony," He begins, looking at her. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I was thinking that we could hang out sometime."

"I-" Harmony begins, looking for a distraction. This is what she was worried about. Sam seems like a really nice guy and she doesn't want to hurt him. But she wouldn't be a good girlfriend. She's self-aware enough to know that. There might be a tiny part of her that's begging her to say yes, but she can't. She can't let herself listen to that part of her, even if she really wants to. She'll never admit it, but this blond boy intrigues her – which makes him very dangerous in her eyes. She can't have any distractions. Eyes on the prize, that's what her foster mom always tells her.

She's still scanning the room when she sees Pendleton waving her over. She sighs with relief. She's never been so thankful for the girl in her entire life. "I have to go see Pendleton. She really needs me, Sam. Sorry." She hurries off to the other girl, leaving him behind once again. She looks back at him long enough to see the dejected look on his face. A part of her tugs at her, telling her to go back, but she ignores it. She's gotten good at doing that.

**Three**

Weeks go by before she sees Sam again. She doesn't know how to feel about it. She figures it's just as well. They would've never amounted to anything, anyway. Things can go back to normal and she can stop thinking about the blond boy with the great eyes and awesome smile. At least, that's what she hopes will happen. But she hasn't stopped thinking about Sam since the night of the play. She's never felt such an instant pull to someone like the way she has with Sam. It's something that's a little unnerving for her.

She's walking down the street when she hears a guitar and singing. She follows the music and sees him, playing on the sidewalk. She's shocked. She knew he could sing – it's something she remembered from sections for choir. But she had no idea he could play the guitar. She's actually really impressed. She had wanted to learn the guitar when she was younger, but had given up because it was too hard.

She walks to the front of the circle, so he can see that she's there. She sees his face start to light up with a smile, but then he remembers what happened between them and the hint of the smile vanishes from his face. He finishes the song and everyone claps – including the brunette girl.

When everyone has dispersed, Harmony walks over to him. "That was really good. I had no idea you could play the guitar." She knows it's weak, but she at least hopes it'll get him talking. She also knows how selfish it is, but she doesn't want him to be mad at her. She just wants to see one of those bright smiles he always has when he sees her.

"Yeah, well, you haven't really stuck around long enough to learn, have you?" He asks, a sharpness in his tone. His guard clearly up. She knows she had that one coming to her, but it still stung like a hard slap in the face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not good when it comes to people, okay?" She looks at him, judging his reaction. She can tell he wants her to keep talking. She sighs and says, "What I did at the play was rude and I'm sorry. If it helps, I felt guilty as soon as I walked away. And I never even thanked you for coming to see the show." She says, words just kind of pouring out of her. She's not sure she's even making sense anymore. "And, I was wondering if you would teach me how to play guitar."

That one shocked him. Hell, that one shocked _her_. But she wants to spend more time with this guy and guitar lessons seem like a pretty low pressure way to do that.

"You're not going to run away this time?" He asks, a small smile on his face. A relieved one forms on her own face as she shakes her head, the same tug pulling her to him again. She wonders -for an instant- if Sam feels the tug, too, and that's why he's not still mad at her. She tells herself a second later she's being ridiculous.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow and we'll start your first lesson. This is the address." He states, writing it down on the palm of her hand. She can't find it in herself to mind. They part ways quickly after that.

It takes all of about ten minutes to learn that - while Harmony is very musically gifted singing and dancing-wise, her guitar skills are mediocre at best. But Sam's really patient and a pretty good teacher. She can play the three big chords in a week. She feels accomplished. Her and Sam have even started a sort of friendship. She knows it's not ideal for either of them, but appreciates it all the same. She's glad to have the blond boy in her life at all.

And then, one day while she's practicing, Sam leans over and kisses her – just like that. And she yelps out of surprise. Sam's eyes are wide and apologetic, but she's already hurrying toward the door, leaving him once again. She can't help it. It's a part of their relationship now.

**Four**

It's eight PM, approximately two weeks after the kiss. Harmony's foster parents are in another fight and she can't take it. She has to get out of the house. She gets halfway down her street in the pouring rain before she realizes she has nowhere to go. Gavroche and Pendleton are both out of town, and she doesn't know Canada well enough to go there. She sighs as she thinks of one place. She just hopes he doesn't turn her away as well.

His house is a few streets down from hers and she hurries there, the rain chilling her to the bone. She knocks on his door and is grateful when he answers. He sees her standing there and a confused look crosses his face.

"Harmony... is everything okay?" He asks and then she's crying and hugging him and he's hugging her back and stroking her hair, still totally confused, but it doesn't matter because he's there. He kisses her forehead over and over and tells her repeatedly that it's going to be alright.

A few moments later, she looks up at him and he looks at her with those blue eyes of his and maybe it happens because she's hurt and messed up and lonely or maybe because she wants to forget about what's going on at her house or hell, maybe she just wanted to do it. It doesn't matter why it happens, all that matters is that it does and then they're kissing and Harmony doesn't want him to stop. And he doesn't.

He leads her to his bedroom as they continue to kiss. She feels an extreme sense of everything being okay and that Sam really does like her and that she's safe with him. It's the best she's felt in a long time. And then he stops and looks at her.

"Harmony, I can't do this. I don't know what's wrong, but I don't think this will help and I don't want you to be mad at me."

She feels the sting of rejection washing over her as she says, "I don't get it. Don't you like me?"

He nods and looks down at her, his gaze intense as he says, "Yeah, I do. A lot. Which is why I can't do this."

She nods as more tears start to form. She climbs out of his bed and pulls her shirt (the only article of clothing that got discarded) back on. "I'm going to go, okay? Coming here was a mistake and I'm sorry." She starts walking toward the door as he calls her name. She stops and looks at him, pain clearly on her face.

"You don't have to go. If you need a place to stay..." He says, but she shakes her head.

"No, Sam, you've done enough tonight, really. I'm just going to go home." She says and walks out before he can say another word to change her mind. When she's safely out his front door walking back to her house, she lets the tears fall freely.

**Five**

Harmony's sitting outside the Lima Bean waiting for Pendleton and Gavroche to come back with their coffees. She's reading another play, completely unaware of her surroundings when someone comes and sits by her. She looks up to see Sam. She turns back to the play quickly. They hadn't talked since the incident at his house a week ago. She's still embarrassed she let that happen. And she's thankful Sam stopped it. She just doesn't know what to say.

"Harmony..." He begins, choosing his words carefully. "I think we need to talk."

She shakes her head and says, "No, Sam, please no. Let's just forget this whole summer ever happened and move on. Okay? It'll be better for both of us that way."

"No, I don't want to forget." He says, pain in his voice. She's hurting him again and she knows it, but she can't stop it.

"Well, you should. I'm not the great person you think I am, Sam. Truthfully, I suck. So can you please just move on? I want you to be happy and that won't happen with me. I'm not girlfriend material. You of all people should know that by now."

He opens his mouth to respond when she sees Gavroche and Pendleton emerge. "I have to go. Have a good end of summer, Sam." She says and then she's gone.

**One**

It's the annual End of Summer Blowout. Harmony's on the beach with Pendleton and Gavroche, but both of them have abandoned her. As she walks, she thinks about Sam. She handled everything with him so stupidly. She really likes him. And he likes her. Why shouldn't they be together? Sure, their time together is running out, but they could always make it up. She's struck by the intensity of her want to be with Sam. It's always been there – even on that very first day, but she's always ignored it. But she doesn't want to ignore it anymore.

She finds him easily. He's hanging out with all the other New Directions people. A smile forms on her face as she sees him. That is, until she sees he's holding hands with a black girl she recognizes from sectionals. She thinks her name is Mercedes.

"Sam?" She calls from a few feet away. He turns to see her and hurries over.

"Harmony, hey." He says, a smile on his face. "What's up?"

She looks at him and sees that she's missed her chance. Even the smile he's giving her now isn't the same one he gave her all those weeks ago. She wants to smack herself for being so stupid. Why couldn't she have taken the chance when she had it? Things would be a lot better. But he took her advice and got over her. Just like that. She wonders how he did it so easily. It still hurts her when she thinks about him.

"I just wanted to tell you it was nice to see you." She says, bottling up all the feelings she has for him once again. He nods and says the same thing to her, before saying he should probably head back. And then he's walking away from her, back to his friends, to his life.

Leaving her behind for once.

_Fin._

**So, I'm really iffy about posting this. Mostly because I think everyone is wildly OOC, and this seems really rushed. But I tried. I don't know why, but I really like this ship, and it's totally random. I think if they actually fleshed Harmony out a bit, having Sam in her life would be a good storyline (except, you know, he has Mercedes). But oh well.**

**I hope you guys liked this and please review. I know this is a huge minority shipping, but please give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee. _If I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfictions for it.**


End file.
